A Night of Memories
by SpenceSince1993
Summary: One-Shot Christmas Special. Bella remembers her life with her love; Brady


Everything belongs to their respective owners

This one-shot was written by me-_SpenceSince1993_-, but I got the idea from '_blood wolfe 92_', thanks for the couple idea and help with the plot.

_Italics = flashbacks_

**Bella - POV:**

I sighed once again before pushing the hot covers off my body. I sat up in bed and looked around the room. Brady was out on patrol tonight so I was alone; he said he would be back around 5:00 a.m. Our room was a simple white with one red wall. The red wall was the only wall that had windows that looked out to the front yard. The wood floor was new and shining; reflecting any type of light. We had two dressers one for me and one for Brady in the far left corner. The bed was king sized with a memory foam mattress, my pick.

I sighed again before getting up and walking down the hall to check on my three old son; Gabriel Demetrio Silvey. He was named after Brady's late father who passed away in a car accident just before Gabriel was born. Demetrio was a name Brady and I picked for my dad's uncle who is extremely close to us. He bought us this home as a matter of fact.

When I opened the door to Gabriel's door I saw his sleeping form half off the bed half on. I smiled and walked over to him. I carefully lifted his legs and placed them back under the covers. Gabriel stirred and opened his eyes. "Mommy?" He yawned softly.

"Yes honey it's me, I was just checking on you," I smiled leaning forward to kiss his forehead. I couldn't help but love my three year old son with all my heart.

"Okay," He mumbled already almost asleep.

I giggled; Gabriel was just his dad in that way could fall asleep on the drop of a hat. As I was walking out of the room I stepped on Gabriel's Buzz Lightyear toy. I growled at it when it started to talk '_I come in peace,'._ "Mommy," Gabriel asked again.

I turned back to my almost sleeping boy. "Yes?"

"Nofin'," He yawned and turned back onto the pillow facing away from me. Gabriel's room was full of toys ranging from stuffed to the nosiest things I've ever heard. I told Brady not to buy him so many of those toys, but he insisted saying they are great.

"Okay, night buddy," I said softly before closing his bedroom door. I had barely heard the click of the door shutting before I started down the hall again. I paused to take a look at the picture Collin-Brady's twin brother and only sibling- had taken the day Brady and I had first met. It was just both of us staring at one another. Both our eyes were glazed over and we had half smiles spread across our stunned faces.

"_Dad, don't be so ridiculous," I yelled laughing hitting him in the shoulder slightly._

"_Bells, I'm not being mean ridiculous, Sue invited us and I want to go please, please, please, I'm begging you please can we go," He pouted at me his eyes held amusement and I could see love as he spoke of Sue._

"_Dad of course we can go I was saying, don't be ridiculous about asking me for permission!" I laughed again._

"_Well, you always make Christmas dinner and I figured you would want to again this year and would be sad or angry that I wanted to eat somewhere else and-"_

"_Dad your rambling, c'mon let's go you said they wanted us over at 5:00 and it's already 4:30 so get going," I laughed at his child like smile._

_Fifteen minutes later dad and I were standing in Sue Clearwater's kitchen watching as she took the beautifully cooked turkey out of the oven. "Dad, I'm going to go talk to Jake for a sec okay?"_

"_Yeah honey, just don't get in his way when we call dinner, understood?" Dad warned cautiously._

"_Loud and clear, dad," I giggled at his serious expression._

"_Jake, who all is coming tonight?" I asked while watching him play some video game called Need for Speed Underground. He ignored me again. Billy was sitting by the wood fire chuckling at his son's antics. Seth and Leah were betting on when Sam and Emily would have a baby and Jared was pining over Kim over the phone. _

"_Hmm?" Jake mumbled still not looking at me._

"_Who is coming over tonight," I said slowly._

"_Yes," He answered._

"_Yes what?" I asked confused._

"_I mean no?"_

"_Billy something is wrong with Jacob I think he might be broken." I giggled as Billy nodded with a serious expression._

"_Couldn't agree more, right Jake?" Billy looked over to his son._

"_Yeah yeah, neither could I," Billy rolled his eyes while I laughed._

"_So who is coming here for dinner, Billy?" I walked over and sat on the couch next to him._

"_If I'm not mistaken Collin, his twin brother Brady, Jared, Paul and Embry might stop by." Billy smiled at me._

"_Sounds good," Just as the last word left my mouth two giant boys ran into the room. Obviously these must have been the twins because you couldn't find anyone that looked that much alike unless they were identical twins. Both had Raven black hair and strong features. They were both about 6'4" and my gosh were they fit, I could see their pecks standing out against their skin tight shirts. The only difference was one boy's eyes were a darker brown while the other boy's eyes were a lighter brown. The most beautiful brown I had ever seen._

_He froze when his eyes met mine. It was odd when he first arrived his entire demeanor was shifted towards his brother but when he saw mean it shifted towards me. He stopped laughing and slowly started walking over to me with complete and utter awe across all his features and could only guess mine was the same._

"_Hi, I'm um I'm uh,-" He stuttered in way I couldn't help but fine adorable._

"_Brady, your name is Brady," So that meant he was Collin. Collin was laughing again, but for a different unknown reason._

_I giggled and stuck my hand for him to shake. "Bella, nice to meet you Brady," I smiled when he placed his warm hand around mine._

_We stared at each other for another minute but it felt like a life time, before I heard the shutter of a camera. I didn't pay much attention to it though because I didn't want to look away from my Brady. _Wait, my Brady?_ I like the sound of that. I smiled to myself._

Of course at the time I was eighteen and Brady was sixteen so I thought it would be impossible to have a relationship I was graduating and he still had two years until he could. I tried to ignore him after that for the simple fact I thought people would think bad of me for dating him. That didn't turn out well thought.

I smiled to myself remembering how Brady came to my house at 3:00 in the morning as it was pouring rain and thundering out. Poor guy was drenched from head to toe by the time I got to my window.

"_Brady?" I yelled out my window shocked. My voice was almost lost by the thunder by apparently he heard me loud and clear._

"_Bella, why haven't you answered my calls? And why did you tell Jake to tell me to stop trying to talk to you?" He yelled blinking away the rain from his eyes._

"_Let me get the door so you don't catch pneumonia," I yelled towards him. He nodded once and ran to my front door. I raced down the stairs nearly tripping twice. Dad was still asleep upstairs and I didn't really want to wake him so he could find me talking to a boy after midnight. _

"_So why are you ignoring me?" He demanded trying to glare at me but he stopped after a few seconds._

"_Brady," I sighed softly closing my eyes. "You're 16 I'm 18, I'm about to graduate and you still have at least 2 years. What if we do start to go out, but you meet a girl while I'm gone to University?" The mere thought of such a thing left a bitter after taste. I couldn't see Brady with anyone else besides me and I saw a look of pure disgust cross Brady's face._

"_Bella I want_ you,_ why do you have such an issue realizing that?" He half yelled. He was soaking wet and leaving a nice puddle around him._

"_Because we've known each other for what six weeks? Brady, don't close all your doors for one that's half broken," I whispered the last part. Edward really had destroyed me and all for nothing. _

"_But I want the door that's _half _broken because I can fix it," He argued._

"_What if the door doesn't_ want _to be fixed?" I mumbled fighting back tears. I looked to the ground watching the puddle around Brady's feet grow._

_He was quiet for a while before he stepped forward and lifted my face by placing his finger under my chin. When I was looking up at him he looked me directly in the eye not allowing me to look away._ "Do _you want to be fixed, Bella?" I thought about for a quick second before nodding my head. "Then let me," He whispered before covering my lips with his._

I placed my finger against my lips remembering how our first kiss felt. It was much more than anything I had had with Edward. I blushed at myself thinking how I was being silly.

I moved onto the next picture not being able to fight the giggle from bursting through when I saw it was the picture from Dad and Sue's wedding. She was wearing her beautiful white gown and dad looked amazing in his black suit. I stood to Sue's left while Leah stood next to mine. Seth and Brady stood to my dad's right side.

I laughed again looking at the next picture. It was Brady and I dancing but I was bent over laughing and he was cradling his foot glaring playfully at me.

"_May I have this dance?" I looked up shocked. Who would be stupid enough to ask _me _to dance? I giggled when I saw Brady's smiling face._

"_Okay, but it's your funeral," I sighed dramatically._

"_I'll take my chances," He laughed grabbing my hand. Ten minutes later and four stubbed toes pulse three kicks to poor Brady's shins he stopped us. _

"_I told you I couldn't dance?" I laughed as he grabbed his shin again._

"_How do you even manage to kick me in the shin?" He was confused but I just shook my head while shrugging._

_I opened my mouth to reply but was interrupted by Paul's voice. "Now for the non-ceremonial father daughter dance," Everyone cheered and clapped I could hear a few giggles and chuckles around the yard. Charlie looked at me and I smiled brightly at him._

_He held his hand out for me and I placed mine in his. We glided smoothly to the dance floor and slowly started dancing. I could never explain it but my dad was the only person I could dance with, He taught me to dance when I was little but whenever I tried to dance with anyone else it ended in disaster. _

"_You love him," My dad whispered softly into my ear._

_I halted my movements for a second before continuing our dance. "Dad I haven't known him long enough to love him," I tried to reason._

_He chuckled softly. "Bells I had the same thing with Sue, Harry died three years ago and she kept coming over to cook me dinner for lords only knows why and then one day it clicked. I couldn't live without her so I asked her out you know when that day was?"_

_I shook my head softly, "No."_

"_Three weeks before Christmas," He smiled._

_I was shocked. "But that means you two were only dating for three months," _

"_Yeah and it was the best decision I ever made, apart from having you," He kissed my forehead. "When it's time, it's time." He smiled again at me._

I shook my head, _I told him not to let me dance with him. _I slowly made my way to the other side of the room admiring each picture. I stopped at the picture or Jake, Leah, Brady and I. We were playing chicken at the beach, Leah was on Jake's shoulders and I was on Brady's.

I stroked Brady's happy face remembering how only 72 hours after that day his home life came crumbling down.

"_Bella they're gone, they're gone," I jumped up to hug Brady as soon as I heard his heart broken face. I didn't even mind that he had just walked into my house un-announced. He didn't have a shirt on but I couldn't focus on that because his face was red and tears were pouring down his face._

_I wrapped my arms around his waist and he held a death grip onto my shoulders. "Who is, Brady?" I said softly as not to scare him anymore than he was scaring me._

"_My parents," He choked out. _

_My eyes widened and I sucked in a sharp breath. "Oh Brady, what happened?" I whispered running my fingers through his silky smooth hair._

_Brady had his face pressed against my neck. "They had to go pick Collin up from Sam's and a semi driver fell asleep at the wheel . . . I have to tell Collin." He pulled back and took a deep breath. He wiped his eyes and tried to smile._

"_Brady, do you want me to come with you?" I rubbed his shoulder trying my best to sooth him. _

_He paused and nodded slowly after seeing the look on my face. "Thank you Bella, I know this has nothing to do with you," He whispered the last part._

_I slapped him upside the head without thinking. My eyes were slits staring at him, "Of course, it has something to do with me. Brady you matter to me so when something bothers you it affects me." I said sternly._

_Brady looked at me and nodded. "Thank you Bella," _

_I helped him into my new truck and as I started the car I let the heater run. "You must be freezing, where is your shirt?" I scolded softly._

_Brady avoided looking me in the eyes. "I was . . . Asleep when I heard about my parents and came straight to you," I knew he was lying but he's had a hard night, he is probably stressed and who was I to freak out on him now?_

"_M'hmm, okay," I nodded. The rest if the ride was silent, Brady kept to himself staring out the window. When I pulled into Sam's driveway and parked Brady didn't move. "Brady?" I didn't get an answer back. "Brady?" I asked again reaching over to touch his shoulder._

"_Hmm?" He asked turning to me. He looked sad but somewhere in the way he held himself up I knew he would be okay eventually._

"_We're here; you want me to come in with you?" I just wanted to make sure he wanted me here._

"_Yeah I don't think I can look at him and tell him by myself." Brady whispered not looking at me._

"_Okay let's go," I leaned over and kissed his cheek. In two minutes flat Brady and I were standing in Emily and Sam's foyer. _

"_Collin?" Brady called out while grabbing my hand._

"_Yeah bro?" He laughed jumping down the stairs landing in front of us. One look at his brother and Collin lost his smile. "Brady? What's wrong?" He looked at our intertwined hands._

"_Collin let's um go sit down in the living room," He choked on the last word. I wrapped my arm around his waist again and rubbed his back. _

"_It'll be okay," I whispered into his ear softly._

_After we got settled on the couch Brady explained to Collin what happened to their parents. Collin started crying half way through, but Brady fought the tears and tried to stay strong. That was the day I really fell in love with him._

I shook my head avoiding the memory of his parent's funeral only three short days later. Collin took the news of his parents' death pretty well compared to the people who knew the Silvey's. At the funeral though Collin broke down and ran away for three days, Brady kept telling me not to worry about him, but I couldn't help it I saw Collin as my own brother. When he came back though, he had a girl hanging onto his every word and following him around like a puppy.

Her name was Kylie and she had long black her that became wavy near the tips. She had just moved into the house down the street from Brady. When I asked how she met Collin she told me about how he saved her dad from falling off a ladder. I found it kind of a funny way to meet but who was I to say anything?

I frowned at the picture next to the one Collin and Kylie's wedding. It was a bonfire with a few shadows sitting around it. You couldn't tell who was who, but it was a great picture nonetheless. I frowned even more remembering that day. It was the only day Brady and I had fought since the moment we met. Even the argument about me being two years older than him didn't hold a candle to this argument.

"_Bella are you ready yet?" I heard Brady silky smooth voice yell from my bedroom._

"_Yeah, I've been done for a while," I laughed at the pout across his face._

"_You sneak," He laughed after a few moments of staring at me._

_I was wearing my favorite blue long sleeved shirt that had a teddy bear on it who had glasses and a pocket protector. On the shirt it said 'Nerdy is cute', it was the shirt Brady gave me for my birthday while claiming I loved the nerds. I couldn't stop laughing for fifteen minutes. For pants I was wearing a simple pair of black pants. "Thank you," I laughed softly._

"_Okay c'mon we're already late," He huffed taking one last look at me._

_We joked around and made fun of the others as we drove to Jake's house. Brady had invited me to this bonfire last week telling me he had things to explain to me. We arrived right on time like I knew we would and Brady grabbed a seat next to Collin. As I was sitting down besides Brady he pulled me into his lap. "This is your seat," He stated._

"_You're my seat?" I asked wiggling slightly._

_He grabbed my hips and held them still. "Don't do that, and yes I am your seat," His eyes were full of lust._

"_Fine, but I swear to god you drop me trying to grab the food your dead," I warned him._

_He sighed. "It was one time Bella and I apologized,"_

"_By offering me half your hot dog," I said incredulously._

"_But wasn't it a good hot dog?" He smiled._

"_Yes but you still only gave me half o-" I was cut off by Billy._

"_Okay you two that's enough let's get started. Normally we have a bonfire to explain our legends but today we are doing it so two of our pack members can explain to their loves about them," He waved to Brady and I and then to Seth and his girlfriend of two weeks, Maggie._

_I blushed as everyone else looked at me. "Let's begin Brady will you do the honors?" Billy asked smiling brightly._

"_Well, Bella, um remember when we first met?" He waited for my nod of agreement. "Well do you remember how when our eyes met you felt an unexplained pull to me?" I nodded again. "Well that's because all the legends are true." I waited for more information but was left with nothing._

"_I'm sorry Brady, but I don't understand," I said warmly._

_He growled in frustration. "The legend about the humans shifting into wolves is true Bella. We're shape shifters, all of us guys including Leah." He managed sounding slightly frustrated._

"_What?" I asked my voice void of any type of emotion._

"_I turn into a huge wolf when I get mad, Bella, and one more thing-"_

"_Stop," I said through gritted teeth while standing up. "You've been a wolf . . . thing since we first met?"_

"_Well before that too," He nodded cautiously._

"_And you didn't even think about telling me?" I yelled._

"_Bella calm down-" I cut him off by slapping him across the face. It most likely hurt me more than him but it felt damn good._

"_Shut up, Brady, I told you I hated being lied to, I hate it and you lied to me about this." I said frustrated again._

"_Bella I didn't lie," He soothed._

"_No; but you didn't tell the truth either. I'm sorry Brady but I can't be with someone who can't trust me," I shook my head fighting back the tears._

"_What are you talking about? I trust you!" His eyes were full of panic._

_I shook my head at him as I started to back up. "No, you don't if you did you would have told me this sooner," I stated before I started running in the other direction. I saw Maggie and Seth hugging and kissing as I ran past them._

"_Bella!" I heard Brady's upset voice follow me as I ran. I collapsed when I reached the beach. He promised to never lie to me, he promised he had told everything about him; everything. I sobbed as I thought about the day I told him what happened with Edward and how he lied to me on more than one occasion, how I told him that it made me feel like an idiot for laying all my love and trust in Edward. Brady had promised that day to never lie to me._

"_A year and a half!" I whispered frustrated and upset. "He didn't tell me, 17_ months_!" After an hour of crying I had had enough and picked myself up to go home. When I reached my house though, it was silent. Charlie must be with Sue on a date. "At least one of us can have a successful relationship," I laughed humorlessly._

_Nine days I ignored him, nine days of pure pain and torment. My mind and heart kept yelling at me to just answer the door when he knocked on my door or pick up the phone when he called, but my stubbornness told me not too. Eventually, insistent knocking got me to open the door._

_I gasped at what I saw though. This Brady wasn't my Brady. This Brady had lost weight and he looked like he hadn't slept in . . . Nine days. The bruises under his eyes were dark and his eyes were grave. I had never seen him anything close to this distraught. Before I could even utter a 'hi' he was attacking me in a hug. _

_He pulled back to place a kiss on my lips before he continued to hug me to his warm body. I wrapped my arms around his waist holding him to my body. "Bella . . ." He breathed sighing into my neck._

"_Brady . . . ?" I whispered. "I'm so sorry," I cried into his chest._

"_No don't apologize it was my fault I thought if I had told you earlier you would have left me I didn't even think about it at the time because I was scared. By the time I realized you would be angry and upset I hadn't told you for so long it was too late and I got scared. I'm so sorry," He whispered again before kissing me._

"_I know Brady, I wanted so bad to let you in or call you back but I was just so angry I couldn't do it. I guess it was both our faults huh?" I giggled placing my forehead against his._

_He smiled brightly while nodding. His lips slowly reached mine and before we knew what was happening we had gone to the bed in my room making sure to lock the door._

Teenage love was too complicated, I laughed to myself. I grabbed the photo album from where it sat next to the movies and sat down on the couch. On the first page was the picture of Brady and I's wedding. Nothing to fancy, but definitely memorable; I smiled softly.

_Brady proposed to me on my graduation day from college. I'd been taking full course loads, all semesters so I could graduate early and move back to Forks. I missed my family too much to stay away._

_I was graduating with a nursing degree and already had a job lined up at the fabulous Forks hospital- ya that may be a little bit of sarcasm but hey what can you do?_

"_Brady where are you?" I groaned into my cell, I was pacing at the back of the auditorium waiting for my name to be called for the commencement ceremony._

_I had seen my dad and step mom as well as most of the rest of the pack save Emily and Sam before I was forced to get into my gown. _

"_I'm watching you," He said simply and I started looking around._

"_Creeper," I muttered into the phone and my friend Ana Smithy snorted from her place in line just in front of me._

"_You won't be able to see me until I choose," He laughed "So you can stop looking."_

_I huffed in annoyance "Fine, but it better be sooner rather than later."_

_With that I clicked the phone shut and stuffed it through my robes and into my jean pocket._

_Everyone was shifting nervously when our Dean's voice came through a microphone._

"_Today is a very special day for our students but before we start the commencement ceremony we had a very unusual request that I am inclined to honor. So I would like to present Brady Silvey and his unusual request."_

_I leapt forward so I could see the stage and there was my boyfriend, all six feet four inches of him standing on the stage with a cheeky smirk on his face._

"_I thought for a long time about how I was going to do this." He said "And I finally figured out I couldn't think of something that would take the love of my life more by surprise than this."_

"_I am in love with one of the students graduating today and I have been for the past three years. She is everything to me and I can't imagine another day of my life without her by my side. So here I go. Bella I know you can see me will you come down here please!"_

_My friends around me pushed me forwards and I stumbled slightly as I rushed up to see Brady. His beautiful eyes had a sparkle of mischief in them and my heart started pounding so loudly I could hear it._

"_Bella you really are the most important thing in my life. You have been there for me through everything, my ups and downs and I need you beside me for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"_

_I nodded completely speechless and held out my hand. Our family roared happily and the rest of the crowd clapped their congratulations as Brady slid the ring onto my finger._

_The dean came forward again and took the mike "Congratulations Miss. Swan we all wish you the best and are now going to kick our commencement ceremony off with you. Congratulations on graduating with honors and the best of luck in your future endeavors."_

_Brady led me off the stage and I spent the rest of the ceremony staring at my hand in disbelief._

I flipped the page once more and saw the picture of Brady and me sleeping on the couch. He had fallen asleep and I was just too tired to go upstairs so I fell on top of him and feel asleep. The next morning Leah and Jake and come over and took the picture.

Brady had his hands around my back holding me to his chest. My hands were resting on his shoulders and my face was pressed into to his neck. I should have gone upstairs, I thought dryly. To this day five years later I still haven't heard the end of the incident. Not that I didn't enjoy it but you can only be called 'Sleeping Beauty' so many times before your ready to kill someone.

The next picture was of me looking frazzled with my hair sticking to my sweaty face. My eyes were sunken in and looked tired. My mouth was in a half smile and to be honest the only redeeming quality about the whole picture was of the blue blanket holding mine and Brady's first child in it, Gabriel. I stroked the blue blanket remembering how the feeling felt to touch.

"_He's beautiful," The doctor whispered handing me my new baby._

_I smiled brightly. "He is," I agreed. _

"_Just too bad Brady wasn't here for this," Jake whispered to Leah._

_I don't think it was said for my ears but I heard none the less. "He'll be here soon," I said confidently._

"_Bella, I didn't mean-" I cut Jake off._

"_I know, Jake, I know," Through the whole short conversation I hadn't taken my eyes off my new baby boy. Everything was ready back at mine and Brady's home. Brady, Collin and Seth had finished the baby's room months ago and Brady had even built the baby's crib by hand. _

"_You know maybe his car just died," Leah reasoned as the nurse came in to take my son away to clean him up and get him warm._

"_Or he went to buy a slurpie," I mumbled sarcastically._

_Leah and Jake chuckled. "Bella!" I looked up hoping to see Brady, but saw my dad, Sue and Seth._

"_Hi dad," I whispered yawning._

"_I'm so sorry honey I just got the message Leah left," He shook his head and grabbed my hand._

"_I'm fine dad and so is your grandson," I smiled at him. We had kept the sex of the baby unknown so it would be a surprise. Of course, that drove almost everyone insane trying to buy things for the baby, but I liked it because it made everything more interesting._

"_I have a grandson?" He whispered. A smile grew across his whole face. It reminded me about how much he wanted a son to go fishing with or to talk sports with. He never told me this, but I knew I saw it when he used to look at me while I sat and watched the sports with him or how he would stop mid story about a fish he caught._

"_Yeah grandpa, one you can fish with," I giggled._

_He smiled somewhat guilty. "You were always too smart for your own good," He laughed. "Wait, where's Brady?"_

_I scowled at the door as if he would magically appear there for me to glare at. "Beats me," I shrugged._

"_I think it's time we let the new mother sleep for a bit," A nurse said kindly walking in._

"_Yes thank you, now all of you get yours butts out of here," I laughed smiling at all of them._

_I had just closed my eyes a few minutes after everyone had left and as I started to doze off the door burst open. "Okay, really?" I yelled exasperated._

"_Oh my god, Bella are you okay, how's the baby? Boy or girl? Is something wrong? Where are they? Can I see them?" I looked confused at Brady for a second._

"_What?" I looked at him through narrowed eyes, not because I was glaring but because my eyes weren't used to the light being on at the moment._

"_Oh Bella, I'm so sorry for not being here," Brady said walking over to me. He sat on the bed and pulled me to his chest. I was still very confused so I just nodded my head._

"_Wait, where were you? I just gave birth and you were gone! Are you okay?" I yelled the last question._

"_I'm fine, I was at work and my phone died, I didn't know that you were in labor until Collin came running in yelling it. I rushed over as fast as I could," He kissed my head._

"_It took you an hour to get here? Collin was standing in the corner for an hour watching his new family member," I glared at him this time._

"_Well, I had to stop because I got pulled over for speeding and I was so happy he thought I was drunk. Then I stopped to get you something to eat," He smiled sheepishly._

_I scrutinized his expression before nodding. "What did you bring?"_

_He lifted a bag and pulled out a Styrofoam To-Go container. When he lifted the lid I smiled brightly. "A Turkey Club?" I raised an eyebrow._

"_Of course, now I've waited long enough do we have a son or a daughter?" His smile became almost impossibly wider._

"_I sure hope you're not late for your sons first birthday like you were today," I laughed as his eyes widened._

"_I have a son? A son! Wahoo, I'm a dad!" He did a funny a little happy dance before I grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed._

"_I love you Brady but please shut up, I'm sore and I'm tired, can we please just go to sleep?" _

"_Of course, love."_

I giggled at the memory. Brady was such a loving caring father, still is in fact. I placed my hand on my swollen stomach. "Only a little longer my little boy and then you can play with your big brother and daddy and then hopefully I'll get the little girl I can spoil rotten, not that you won't be because trust me you will be." I rubbed my stomach and felt my second son kick my hand.

"What are you doing up?" I jumped at Brady's voice.

I stood up and waddled over to kiss him. "Couldn't sleep, too worried about you," I slimed grabbing him in a hug.

"Don't you worry about me, I may be one of the youngest wolves, but I have enough practice to keep myself safe," He boasted slightly.

"Have you caught the vampire yet?" I asked as he started to help me upstairs.

"No, we don't know what he wants but will get him don't you worry," He fought off a yawn.

"Do you have any ideas?" I myself yawned seeing him yawn. I hated those chain reaction yawn sessions.

"Well, Sam thinks he's looking for revenge, remember that red head we killed a while ago?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well we think this guy has something to do with her, looks like her too; same annoyingly bright pumpkin hair." He smiled at me.

I laughed. "Yeah, but its pumpkin hair I can't forget," I smiled sadly. Victoria's face will forever be ingrained into my head.

"Well maybe I can help you forget," He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Maybe," I smiled kissing his lips softly.


End file.
